Needing Each Other As A Family
by Pricat
Summary: It's been another year for the Doofensmirtz family and change is happening plus Perry has to stop an new foe but can he stop him and the family face these new challenges together?
1. Returning From Their Honeymoon

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's my new Phineas and Ferb fic as promised but in this, a year has passed for the Doofensmirtz family and there are changes happening like Kyra laying an egg and it hatching meaning Miko gets a sibling and Perry has to go stop an new foe and let's just say this was inspired by the Beak episode which I was watching and it was super cool.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like as I love writing these and love reading fics for this fandom.**

* * *

It was two in the morning at the Doofensmirtz home but while Miko and Vanessa were asleep, Perry couldn't sleep as he was feeling lonely without Doofensmirtz and Kyra his sister but knew they weren't going away for too long as they'd be back tomorrow as he and Miko were picking them up while Vanessa was at school.

But he was interrrupted by footsteps as he heard the door open as he woke up seeing Miko there as he wondered what was wrong as he put the light on seeing the three year old platypus look worried as he had a feeling Miko woke from a bad dream.

"Uncle Perry I can't sleep.

I had a bad dream." he said as Perry understood.

"Aww it's okay Miko.

You wanna climb in?" Perry said as Miko nodded.

He then climbed into bed beside his uncle.

"Uncle Perry do you think Mommy and Daddy are okay?" he asked him.

In my bad dream the bad guys took Mommy and Daddy prisoner as you went to save them but then the bad guys had a laser and he fired it but you got seriously hurt and the bad guys left." he told him.

Perry understood as he stroked Miko's head as he knew how that felt.

"Don't worry Miko Mommy and Daddy will be home soon.

You know the bad guys couldn't hurt you with Agent P around as he cares about you." he told him.

Miko was asleep as he was by Perry's side as he was right as he hoped they would be okay as he couldn't wait to see his parents in the morning as Perry smiled seeing Miko asleep as he yawned knowing he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

At six in the morning, Doofensmirtz and Kyra were on their way home from their honeymoon in Hawali as they were excited to be getting back to Danville as they were anxious to see their family but Doofensmirtz noticed that Kyra was bloated and acting odd but asleep as he wondered what was going on as he would get to examine her once they got home as he had a feeling it wasn't normal as Kyra was talking in her sleep as he was listening to music as he had just woken up from sleeping as he wondered if Perry and Miko along with Vanessa as he noticed that they were approaching Danville Airport as he smiled knowing that they were a few minutes away from landing as he hoped no new nemesises had shown up in Danville while he'd been away.

But Kyra was awake as the plane landed as they got off along with the other passengers as they entered the airport and headed for the baggage claim as they heard somebody shouting happily as Doofensmirtz and Kyra smiled knowing it was Miko as the youngster ran up to them hugging them as Perry followed after him as Doofensmirtz was happy to see them.

"Daddy, Mommy you're back!" Miko said as Kyra laughed at her son.

"Yes we're back and glad to.

I see somebody missed us.

Where's Vanessa?" Doofensmirtz said as he had Miko's paw.

"She went to big kid school." Miko said as Kyra smiled.

Perry noticed him touching the bulgy area on Kyra's stomach as he gasped knowing what was wrong with her as he waited until they got home to tell him what was bothering her as they got in the hovercar with their luggage as they returned to the house as they saw that Vanessa was home from school as she was happy to see her parents as Kyra wasn't feeling so good as Doofensmirtz told her to lie down as Perry needed to talk to him about it.

"She's going to lay an egg Doof.

It has your newborn child inside and I'm so happy for you guys.

Maybe we should help her." Perry told him.

The brown furred male was in awe and worry as he was going to be a father for the third time as he didn't know when the egg would hatch but he knew that Perry and the others would help him.

They then heard Kyra moan as both males entered the room seeing Kyra lying there asleep and saw an egg beside her as Doofensmirtz was surprised as Perry smiled as he picked it up gently as he activated an incubator as Miko was curious along with Vanessa as he wanted to know what an egg was doing in there as he laughed.

"Miko it's not for eating.

It came from your mother and inside is your new brother or sister.

That'll be cool huh?" he said as the youngster nodded.

* * *

But somewhere in Danville, somebody was up to no good.

His name was Khaka Peu Peu and he hadn't been seen since the Beak had defeated him but this time he wanted to prove to the world that he was a somebody and he would show them by taking over the Tri-State Area.

He knew that Doofensmirtz was out of this villainy game so it was perfect plus his wife had left him so she couldn't nag him or throw things at him that really hurt.

"Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine and noody can stop me!

Not even The Beak!" he gloated as he began to plan........


	2. An New Nemesis In Danville

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I just watched The Beak a while ago and it was awesomeness.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he'd gotten an alert that an new enemy was in Danville somewhere and he needed Agent P to help stop him but Carl wasn't so sure until they learned about this new foe because they couldn't send Agent P in there without any down low as Monogram agreed.

"You're right Carl.

Locate him and find out everything you can so we can tell Agent P." he said.

The intern understood as he went to work as he searched the Internet while Monogram was waiting but was watching the Doofensmirtz family as they were important to both Agent P and Agent D as he noticed they were having dinner as he knew that Danville was safe when Agent P and Agent D were on the job.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Doofensmirtz household, it was dinner time as Kyra along with her husband had made a huge meal as the family were sitting around eating and enjoying each other's company as Doofensmirtz was looking at the incubator behind them as Perry smiled as he knew his friend and fellow agent was excited about the egg hatching but he had assured him it would hatch when ready as Miko was excited too as he couldn't wait to play with his new sibling and show it things.

But Perry had decided they shouldn't talk to Miko about the baby until the egg hatched because it would only worry him like what happened when he was worried about the wedding but things had worked out okay but they would wait to see as both he and Doofensmirtz noticed that Monogram hadn't called which meant that things at the OWCA had been quiet but with what was happening, they were happy as they were eating olive bread and talking about old times.

"You don't need to worry about the egg hatching.

I know you guys will be good parents like with Miko.

Plus he's excited about the new baby." Perry said as Vanessa was quiet.

She liked having Kyra but just wasn't used to the idea of having a step mother the way Miko had adjusted as she was afraid that it wouldn't work out like with her old mother Charlene.

"Nessa you okay?" Miko asked as she smiled.

It was an nick name he called her as it was hrd to say her whole name.

"I'm fine Miko." she answered.

Perry could tell something was bothering her but knew she didn't want to talk about it as he and Doofensmirtz had a feeling she hadn't adjusted yet to having a step mother as they understood but Doofensmirtz decided he would talk to her later about this.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Khaka was angry seeing the probe that the OWCA had sent into his lair as he was researching both Agent P and Agent D and was surprised knowing that they were the best of the agency but saw that they had weaknesses which he hadn't found out yet but would in due time as he activated a robot he'd created as he knew The Beak wouldn't bother him as he cackled.

"Let's have some fun." he said as the robot left the lair with him on it.

It was headed for downtown Danville.

* * *

Carl was nervous as the alert sounded in the OWCA building as Monogram was curious but saw Khaka on the robot that was causing chaos as he knew it needed to be stopped before it hurt people and got out of control as he knew one thing to do.

"Get Agent P here!" he ordered.

"Yes sir." he replied as he called Agent P's watch.......

* * *

Vanessa was on her computer surfing and listening to music at the same time as she heard a knock on her bedroom door as she saw her father come in as they sat on the bed as she had a feeling he wanted to talk to her about something.

"I noticed that you're....... hostile around Kyra.

Perry and I have a feeling that you seem like you don't like her.

Do you?" Doofensmirtz said as Vanessa sighed.

"I don't hate her.

I....... just don't want to see you hurt again like after Mom and you split up.

I was only ten when it happened and I was trying to get you guys back together but didn't work but then you met Kyra and I didn't want you to get hurt as I want her to be my mother.

I just don't want history to repeat again." she said looking away from him.

He was stunned hearing this from her but understood as he knew that he hadn't had this talk with her as he'd planned to but with everything that had happened, he didn't have the time.

"That'll never happen Vanessa, I promise.

Those days are in the past and we should move onwards." he told her.

She agreed as they heard Perry leave as they wondered what was going on as they left the room seeing that Perry had left in the rocket chair.

"Where's he going?" Doofensmirtz asked as Kyra sighed.

"Monogram told him about some robot causing chaos downtown and an new bad guy is causing it." she answered.

"Not without me!" he answered activating the jet pack.

Kyra was nervous as she saw her husband leave as she hoped he would be careful as Vanessa understood her worry.

"Don't worry Mommy.

Daddy will be okay.

He does it everyday, remember?" Miko said as Vanessa nodded.

"You're right Miko.

He does." she replied as he smiled.

* * *

Perry was curious as he saw people running away in fear as he saw a giant robot but surprised seeing it was that guy that Phineas and Ferb had faced when they were The Beak but wondered what he was doing causing chaos as the robot lunged at him but he dodged it as he knew that he had to stop it as Khaka smirked.

"Hello Agent P.

I see you're in awe at the chaos I'm causing but soon the Tri-State Area will be mine." he said.

"I don't think so!" Perry replied as he sent Khaka flying with a judo move as he dismantled the robot as Khaka was mad as the robot exploded as Agent P saw him get to his feet.

"You think you're so great Agent P but soon I'll win.

I may not be like that loser Doofensmirtz but at least I'm smarter than him." he gloated.

Perry watched as he left but Doofensmirtz showed up as he wondered what had happened as Perry knew he'd came to help him but was too late as the male platypus understood.

"Don't swear it Doof.

We'll get another chance, okay?" he said as the brown furred male agreed.

"Yeah let's go home." Perry said as Doofensmirtz agreed.

* * *

At four in the morning, both Perry and Vanessa were awoken by Doofensmirtz as they wondered what was wrong.

The egg was beginning to crack and the baby was about to enter the world as both Perry and Vanessa along with Kyra were curious about this as well as being excited but they decided to tell Miko later in the morning as they were around the incubator as the egg cracked more as Kyra saw two little heads poke out as Perry gasped seeing two baby platypuses in the incubator as Doofensmirtz was amazed and happy along with Perry and Vanessa.

"Didn't see that coming.

I hope this is a good thing." Doofensmirtz said as Vanessa knew it was.

"This is so cool that we have new siblings especially twins." Vanessa said.

One was female while the other was a male as they were thinking up names for the twins as Kyra and Doofensmirtz were holding the newborn infants in their arms as they were happy but couldn't wait to tell Miko later.

But Perry needed to get more rest.........


	3. Telling Them The News

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of it and I hope you guys like but I'm worried as nobody has reviewed it yet making me nervous.**

**But I know that you guys are very busy as right now I'm watching Phineas and Ferb right now.**

**Gotta love when Doof does a musical number.**

* * *

Miko was woken up later that morning by the sounds of babbling as he entered the kitchen as he saw his father and Kyra holding two infant platypuses as they smiled seeing him as he was curious knowing that the egg wasn't in the incubator anymore as Vanessa smiled at her little brother as she saw him look at the new members of their family as he wondered what was going on.

"These are your new brother and sister Rika and Joel." she said.

Miko noticed they weren't wearing translator necklaces like him, Uncle Perry and his father as Kyra laughed at her son.

"They don't need them yet as they can't talk yet." she said.

He understood as he looked at his new siblings.

Joel had green fur like him, his mother and Uncle Perry but seemed eager to be with the family as he saw that Rika was shy as she had brown fur like Doofensmirtz as she peeked out from behind her mother at Miko as he smiled at her.

"Hey there Rika.

I'm your big brother Miko.

I'll take care of you and Joel along with Mommy, Daddy and Vanessa." he said.

The infant female platypus was babbling as she wanted to be with Miko as Kyra was surprised as she knew that Rika liked her big brother as Miko was holding her in his arms as she was happy as she was playing with his translator necklace as he smiled.

"I see you like my translator necklace but you'll get your own when you're older like me.

I love you." he said as she babbled in baby talk.

"She really likes you Miko.

That's saying something." Kyra told him.

"I know but I wonder where Uncle Perry went because I want them to meet him because he's so cool." he answered.

Doofensmirtz smiled at that knowing that to him, Perry was a hero especially as he'd been told by Perry about his being Agent P and he wanted to help him as he smiled.

* * *

Perry wondered if Doofensmirtz and his family would be worried if they knew that he had to go after Khaka and knew that he should just keep it a secret but he wanted to tell Doofensmirtz this so he wouldn't get worried along with Miko but he knew that both Kyra and Doof had their newborn kids to take care of and Khaka could come after and hurt them and he couldn't let this happen.

He then left the OWCA to be with his family as he would be leaving the next day as he had to go after Khaka but smiled seeing both Miko and Vanessa playing with their new siblings as they were playing Peek a boo with them as he smiled knowing that they were having fun as they saw Perry approach them as he hugged Kyra but Miko wondered why his uncle looked sad as he wondered as Perry was feeding Joel as Rika was tugging Perry's tail as Miko giggled.

"That's funny.

She's playing with you." he said as Perry smiled.

He knew that his little protege was being a good big brother and he was feeling bad about having to leave but knew he was doing this to protect his family as he knew that they'd understand as he saw Doofensmirtz putting Joel down for an nap as Kyra picked Rika up as she wondered what was bothering her brother as he would wait until Miko took his nap because he didn't want to scare him as she went to make a snack as she knew that Doofensmirtz had made cheese as Miko was eating some but dipping carrot sticks in it as Perry was smiling as he knew it was nearly time for his nap as he sighed as he would tell him before he went to sleep as he knew he took his nap after his snack.

Kyra then watched as he'd finished but cleaned his face as there was melted cheese over his beak as he laughed as it was tickling him.

"Come on Miko.

It's time for your nap." he told him.

He then followed Miko into his bedroom as he climbed into bed as Perry was sitting on the bed but he wondered why he was sad as Perry sighed as he needed to tell him this.

"I need to tell you something.

Agent P needs to go after an new bad guy but he keeps moving away from the Tri-State Area so Agent P has to go after him so he can't take over the world or hurt Agent P's family." he told him.

"Will Agent P come back to his family?" Miko asked him.

"Yes once he finds the bad guy.

But you need to look after your younger siblings and your family, okay?

Do you promise?" Perry told him.

"I promise." Miko said as he yawned.

Perry smiled watching him sleep as he left the room as he went to the rooftop.

* * *

Doofensmirtz wondered why Perry was sad and on the rooftop as he had no idea what Monogram had told his partner as it had made him sad but he sat down beside him as Perry smiled seeing his partner by his side as he needed to tell him.

"Monogram said that Khaka ran off somewhere and I need to find him and foil him before he takes over but I wanted to tell you before you found out from Monogram and got upset.

I also told Miko and he seems okay about it." he said as Doofensmirtz was quiet.

He had a feeling that the brown furred male was sad about this as he had a feeling that he hadn't hurt his friend's feelings as he felt tears hit him.

"I-Is it me?

I know we used to be nemesises but things have changed.

I don't want you to go as it makes me sad.

Like when you were relocated." he said sniffling.

"I know but I'm not leaving for good but just to find Khaka.

After that, I'll be back.

I promise.

You also have your kids to look after.

Don't worry.

I'll be back." he reassured him hugging him.

Doofensmirtz felt better as he wiped away tears from his eyes as Perry understood knowing that this would've hurt Doof worse than if Monogram had told him as he knew that he cared deeply about him as they were good friends.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"In the morning." he answered.

Doofensmirtz was quiet along with Perry as they sat there for a while not saying anything but heard Kyra calling them in as she was starting on dinner as Perry entered but Doofensmirtz followed but he went to lie down as Miko was in his room drawing a picture that was of their family along with his new siblings as Doof smiled seeing that picture as he knew that he liked his new siblings but knew that he didn't know that the babies would take their attention from him but they were cute as he was eating cookies while drawing as he wanted to talk to him about the siblings as Miko wondered why he was sad.

"It's nothing Miko but there's something I need to tell you about." he said.

"What is it Daddy?" he asked him.

"Sometimes when new babies enter the family, the adults give them lots of attention and accidentally forget about what the other kids were doing but your mother and I still love you and care about you and Vanessa along with Rika and Joel." he said.

"I understand Daddy.

I can't wait to show them how to play karate tag and eat cookies and have fun with them." he said.

Doofensmirtz smiled hearing that as he left the room as he went to get some sleep.


	4. On A Mission To Stop Evil

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Eariler the next morning, Perry awoke at three in the morning as he was departing soon to find Khaka Peu Peu and stop him before he hurt Danville and his family as he was drinking black coffee because he was bummed about leaving but he knew he had to leave but he would miss them while he was gone as he heard footsteps as Doofensmirtz entered the kitchen.

"Doof what're you doing up at this time?

It's early and you need to rest." Perry said.

"I know but I had to see you before you left as I was worried that......... that you won't come back." the brown furred male said as Perry was shocked hearing that as he knew that wasn't true.

He needed to reassure his best friend and partner that he wasn't going anywhere and would return as he saw Doofensmirtz sitting beside him drinking coffee as he sighed.

"Things sure have changed since we became a family huh?

It seems like yesterday we were nemesises and always fighting because I wanted to have fun causing evil while you had to stop me.

Good times." he commented as Perry smiled.

"True but those days were full of fun but that was when you didn't understand how it feels to belong or to care about something else besides evil and now we have a family and you have a wife who won't leave you and four kids to care for.

I won't leave but I have to do this so that everything I care about will be safe.

Once I take care of Khaka, I'll be back.

I know you can do this Doof." he explained.

The brown furred male nodded as he was holding back tears as Perry then left using the jetpack but let them out after he left as he felt sad that his partner and best friend had left but knew it was for a good reason as he hoped that he would be okay as he decided to go back to bed as Kyra knew he'd been with Perry but would talk about it later when he was in the mood.

She knew that he and Perry were very good friends.

* * *

Khaka cackled as he was in New York causing chaos but had met up with Love Muffin as he was considered a powerful new threat as he liked that remembering that Doofensmirtz had been top dog in the villainy game until he quit but didn't know why as he was working on another scheme but Rodney knew why as he hated Doofensmirtz as they had been rivals as Khaka was curious.

"He used to be one of us causing chaos everyday and fending off his nemesis Agent P which we know has became your nemesis but after Agent P entrusted Doofensmirtz with his infant son, Doofensmirtz went good and quit being a villain but he also helps the OWCA building inventions for them and is also an agent.

He's Agent P's partner." he explained as an evil smile crossed Khaka's face.

"_I could use this to my upper hand somehow as Agent P is now my nemesis but from what Rodney told me, Agent P cares about Doofensmirtz and his family so I could use this as a way to get to him and hurt him."_ he thought as the villain smiled.

The other members of Love Muffin wondered what he was thinking as he told them.........

* * *

Meanwhile at the Doofensmirtz household, Kyra was making breakfast.

She noticed how quiter the house was without Perry but knew he would be okay as he was one of the best agents the OWCA had besides her husband but was worried as she didn't want anything to happen to him as she was making waffles as she heard Vanessa getting dressed as she came out as she wondered what was bugging her mother but realised that her Uncle had already left to go find Khaka and hoped he was okay but was worried about her father knowing he'd been upset as she'd overheard them while going to the bathroom as she was hoping Miko was okay.

"Morning honey.

Did you sleep well?" Kyra asked as she nodded.

"Yeah but what about Dad?

I heard him and Perry eariler while going to the bathroom and I feel bad for him because before you and Miko came along, Uncle Perry was all he had so whenever Uncle Perry has to go on a long distance mission without him, he gets sad but I hope things will be okay as he normally cheers up soon." she answered as Kyra nodded.

She knew that Vanessa was right as she hoped her babies were okay as she entered her and Doofensmirtz's room but both Rika and Joel were still asleep in their crib which relieved her as her husband was tossing and turning in sleep as she understood as she decided to leave him alone for a while.

* * *

Khaka was about to unleash his new scheme on the city of New York but as he was about to turn the switch, something sent him flying as he and Love Muffin saw what it was as Perry was there on the jet pack.

"What're you doing here Agent P?" Khaka demanded.

"Stopping you Khaka." he replied to him.

"I know but I know about you and what you care about the most." Khaka said as Perry gasped.

Anger boiled within the agent as he kept fighting without stopping him but Khaka was defeated as the machine blew up as Khaka saw the other members of Love Muffin ran off as Perry flew off after them.

"You think you've won Agent P but I will get my revenge.

You better take care of your precious little family because one day somebody might take them away from you." he said.

Perry was rattled by that but pretended that it didn't as he left the building as he returned to Danville as he couldn't wait to see his family again as he knew they missed him.........


	5. Reassuring Him About His Sibling Trouble

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**I notice people are writing most of their ones about The Beak which is cool and thanks to I Love Ferb as I just got your review and glad you love it and yes Miko's new siblings are cute and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he arrived back in Danville at midnight as he knew that Khaka would stay quiet for a while as he needed to be with his family as he arrived at DEI but entered the home through the window so he wouldn't wake up anybody as he knew they were asleep.

He then yawned as he was tired from the time change and defeating Khaka but he laid down on the couch as he saw drawings on the wall knowing Miko had drawn them as he smiled yawning.

"_I hope they were okay while I was gone."_ he thought.

His eyelids were heavy as they closed after the male platypus had tried fighting sleep but sleep won.

He hoped that Khaka would be quiet.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was needing to use the bathroom as he left the bedroom as he went to the bathroom but gasped as he saw that Perry was back as his friend and partner was asleep on the couch as he entered quietly so he wouldn't wake him up but he put a blanket over his friend's sleeping body as he went back to bed himself but Kyra wondered why her husband was happy and didn't know that her brother was back as she knew he'd been beyond the Tri-State Area and hadn't expected him back yet.

She knew that the last few days, Doofensmirtz had been sad as he'd missed Perry but Miko had been like that too after he'd woken up a few days ago as he missed his Uncle Perry but had been fairly quiet but had been in his room most of the time drawing and playing with himself which made her worried.

She then woke up around six in the morning after she'd been asleep for four whole hours after waking up at three in the morning to feed Rika and Joel.

She was relieved seeing Perry on the couch as she went to make waffles as she heard him sleep talk and knew he was dreaming about something to do with Khaka as he couldn't let the villain hurt those cloest to him as he woke up as he saw Kyra as she had stroked him as his tears touched her paw.

"It's okay Perry.

You really worried us especially Miko and Doofensmirtz.

But they'll be happy once they wake up and find you're back.

Are you worrying about something?" she asked as he nodded.

"I have an new nemesis named Khaka Peu Peu and he was in New Yotk but I stopped him because he was about to hurt the city and after defeating him, he said he would hurt those cloest to me which means you guys.

I'm just shaken." he explained to her.

She understood as she was making coffee as he helped her make breakfast as he heard Miko as he ran into the room but Perry hugged him as he was happy to see him as happy tears were in his eyes as he saw Miko so happy.

"Uncle Perry I'm glad you're home!" he said to him.

"I'm glad too Miko.

What about Rika and Joel?

Are they fun to play with?" he asked as Miko looked sad.

"Not really Uncle Perry.

They try to break my toys and ruin the drawings I work on.

They also keep us up at night crying." he answered sounding angry.

Perry chuckled at that as Miko sounded like Doofensmirtz whenever he used to foil his plans when they were enemies as he knew that Rika and Joel were still very little.

"Don't worry Miko, they won't stay like that for long.

They'll grow out of it.

You just need to be patient, okay?

I know in time you'll become the best of friends." he reassured him.

"You sure Uncle Perry?" Miko asked.

Perry nodded.

He then watched as the young platypus was drawing while sitting at the table while waiting for breakfast as Kyra smiled knowing Miko had trouble adjusting to his new siblings as he'd been helping her.

Doofensmirtz hugged Perry as he smiled at his partner as he'd missed him but Perry understood as he had missed him.

He saw Joel crawling around as Rika was in Vanessa's arms as she entered the room as Perry smiled as Rika was in the playpen along with Joel as they were playing with their tails as they were sucking them as Miko smiled seeing his little brother and sister as he saw his father open jars of insect baby food as they knew that was what baby platypi ate as he wondered why they couldn't eat mashed pancakes as Perry and Kyra smiled seeing that as he saw them spit some out as it was over him as he growled in anger as he was annoyed as Kyra and Vanessa laughed.

"They're so cute.

What's up with Miko?" Vanessa asked as Perry knew Miko was irked.

"I'll go talk to him." he said as he went to Miko's room and entered but saw a few drawings of a platypus in superhero armour as he had a feeling that Doofensmirtz had told him about The Beak as he found his nephew drawing.

"Why do they have to make me look dumb in front of Mommy and Daddy?

If I were the Beakpus, I could get rid of them.

Then Mommy and Daddy would like me again." he said out loud.

"Hey Miko whatcha you doing?" he heard Perry say.

"Hey Uncle Perry.

I was just drawing another drawing.

It's of the Beakpus a superhero I made up like The Beak after Daddy told me about him.

If I were him, I could get rid of my siblings or stop them from annoying me and ruining my drawings." he said.

Perry couldn't help but laugh at his son's imagination as he knew that this was bound to happen as he knew that Miko would get annoyed as his siblings were getting all the love as Perry saw the tears fall from Miko's eyes.

"Aww Miko come here." Perry said as he sat on the bed.

Miko sat on the bed in Perry's lap as he was feeling blue.

"I know that right now Rika and Joel are taking up Mommy and Daddy's time and attention but that's because they're really little and they don't know anything yet about this world and they need help but your parents still love you as they know you're finding it hard to deal but they want to be with you and play but they don't know any games yet.

Maybe you could show them how to play." he told him.

Miko smiled as he knew his uncle was right as he decided to take an nap as he was sort of cranky from being kept up by his siblings as Perry smiled hoping things would be okay.......


	6. Coming To The Rescue

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**The Beakapus is something Miko came up with after Doof told him about The Beak and he became in love with him but he still counts his Uncle Perry as a hero but I thought it cute.**

* * *

Miko woke up later as he'd had a dream about being the Beakapus, his super hero alter ego as he'd had a cool dream about helping Agent P kick some bad guy butt as he went to his desk and started to draw as he had drawn himself as the Beakapus helping Agent P stop a bad guy from hurting the world as he started jumping up and down on the bed pretending to fly but then he got an idea as he knew Uncle Perry had some jet packs lying around along with some spare rocket boosters as he had a great idea as he began making the Beakapus armour as he was good at building things for a three year old platypus but hadn't told his father or Uncle Perry about this as they'd freak as he knew that he liked playing secret agents with his Dad and Uncle Perry but knew that this was just a game.

He then smiled as he'd finished making the Beakpus armour as it was the same height and size as him and had lasers, grappling hooks and other cool stuff to use while playing as he steeped into the suit as it was the same colour as his fur as he couldn't help but giggle at the fun he could have as he then remembered what Uncle Perry had said.

"Maybe my siblings could be sidekicks." he thought smiling.

But then he heard loud noises as a giant robot had entered the building and Perry and Doofensmirtz were trying to fight it but weren't having luck as it was being controlled by Khaka as it took Rika and Joel as Perry along with Kyra and Doofensmirtz were captured but Miko was nervous as he had to use the Beakapus armour to help his family as he knew that his family needed him.

He then activated the rocket boosters as he took off.

* * *

Khaka had covered his ears as both Rika and Joel were crying loudly as they were in a cage away from their parents as he was annoyed but they then heard an noise as he saw The Beakapus as Perry and Doofensmirtz were surprised as they had a feeling who was under that armour as Miko smiled as he made lasers shoot out of his hand as he chuckled as his voice was different than normal.

"Let them go!" he demanded in a deep voice.

"Who're you?

Are you related to The Beak?" he asked him.

"Yes I might be." he said sending Khaka off his feet.

Perry was in awe along with Doofensmirtz at what Miko was doing as he had never fought a villain again as Miko smiled knowing that his father and uncle were impressed as he noticed that his siblings were scared as he needed to open the cage as he used his strength to bend the bars but Rika and Joel were surprised knowing it was their brother as Rika was happy seeing this but then screamed as Khaka was fighting him as they were fighting as Perry managed to free him, Kyra and Doofensmirtz as they saw Khaka send the Beakapus flying into a wall as Perry was seriously mad now along with Doofensmirtz as they were fighting Khaka.

Khaka then left as Perry removed the helmet of the Beakapus's as Kyra gasped seeing it was Miko as Doofensmirtz picked him up gently as his son was badly injured as they left as Perry had Joel in his arms while Doofensmirtz was holding Rika as they left but Perry needed to take Miko to the OWCA hospital as he and Doofensmirtz were worried about Miko.

"He needs to be in a body cast for a few months but basically he's okay.

What happened?" Carl asked them.

"Miko invented his own hero The Beakapus and was fighting Khaka all on his own but that brute hurt him badly." Perry said.

There was anger in his voice as his body shook along with Doofensmirtz as he felt bad as he'd been the one who told Miko about The Beak in the first place as he saw Perry hug him knowing that Miko was curious and was trying to help but they then heard Carl say that Miko could go home tomorrow as both males were relieved as they went home.

* * *

Kyra was very nervous about Miko along with Vanessa as they'd also been impressed by what he'd done.

They had a feeling he'd wanted to help save Rika and Joel from danger but saw Perry and Doofensmirtz return as she and Vanessa were anxious knowing that Miko would be okay as Perry told them that Miko could come home tomorrow as Vanessa was relieved by hearing this.

She saw Rika and Joel awake as they were worried about their brother as they understood.

Doofensmirtz hoped Miko was okay.........


	7. Caring About Him

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks go to I Luf Perry as I liked her review and in this chapter Doof is feeling bad about the fact that Miko was The Beakapus and fighting Khaka as Perry knows it wasn't his fault but I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

That night Doofensmirtz couldn't sleep as he was feeling guilty about Miko being hurt trying to stop Khaka as the Beakapus but felt low as he'd been the one to tell his son about The Beak as he knew Miko would fall in love with the hero like he was with Perry but remembered the question Miko had asked.

"_You think I could be a hero?"_ Miko's voice said in his head.

Tears began to well in the brown furred platypus's eyes as he tried to hold them back as he never cried a lot unless he was really sad as he found some of Miko's recent drawings as they were of the Beakapus and Agent P as tears were rolling fown his cheeks as he let them out as he had no idea somebody was watching as he was scared for Doofensmirtz as he knew that Doof only cried when truly upset as he sighed wanting to help.

"It's my fault he's in the hospital.

I never should've told him about that damn Beak!" he said sobbing.

Perry then came over as he wrapped his arms around the brown furred male as he knew that he was worried about Miko as he knew he cared about his son as he felt Doofensmirtz's hot tears on his shoulder as he saw Doofensmirtz look up at him as Perry saw sadness in his friend's eyes as he hadn't slept well since he was worried about Miko too as he hugged him.

"No Doof it's not.

I had a feeling this would happen but at least he's just injured.

It would be worse if something worse had happened to him.

I'm proud of him.

I never knew he could do all that stuff like an agent." he said.

Doofensmirtz was very quiet as he heard Perry's words as he knew he was right but yet he still felt terrible about this because he thought he was a bad father but Perry was stunned hearing that.

"Don't ever say that Doof.

You're a great father." he told him.

He watched as Doof cried himself to sleep on the couch as Perry understood knowing that his friend felt guilty and pain as he knew he'd feel better once Miko came home in the morning.

* * *

Later that morning, Kyra smiled seeing Doofensmirtz asleep peacefully after hearing from Perry what they'd been talking about as she knew it hadn't been their fault it had happened as Miko had been brave to save his siblings and the rest of his family as she was making breakfast as she saw Joel crawling in the playpen with Rika playing as they liked being together as they didn't like being apart as Vanessa had found out as she noticed they were okay after what had happened yesterday as she saw Perry enter yawning as he had just woken up but saw that Doofensmirtz was still sleeping.

He then stroked the brown furred male as his eyes slowly opened as he saw Perry there as his vision cleared but felt better knowing that he was okay and that they were getting Miko back today as they would go to the OWCA after breakfast as Kyra saw Vanessa sit at the table as she saw red rims around her father's eyes as she knew he was worried about Miko as he wasn't eating which was scaring her as she saw Doofensmirtz leave the table as he was feeding both Rika and Joel before leaving to the OWCA as Perry understood as he followed him to the hover car as they took off at once.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was anxious along with Perry as they arrived at the OWCA as they parked the hover car.

They then got out and entered the building as they headed to the hospital as they saw Miko was asleep but in a body cast as Carl saw Perry stroke Miko's head as Doofensmirtz had signed the cast as he was shaking remembering what had happened yesterday as Perry picked Miko up gently as not to hurt him as they were quiet as Carl handed them pain killing medication to help the youngster through the pain he would feel for the next few months as they left in the hover car.

They then set off for home as they'd hidden the Beakapus armour for now as they knew that Miko would try to use it to help the next time that they were in serious danger.

As they got back, Vanessa had left for school and Rika and Joel were playing as they carried Miko to his room as they put him in bed as Perry tucked him in as they left.

They hoped that Khaka wouldn't bother them for a while.

* * *

Perry smiled hearing Miko beginning to wake up as he went into his room.

The three year old platypus felt intense pain flow through his body as he understood knowing that he didn't remember what he'd done yesterday by saving them and kicking Khaka's butt as he heard Miko cry.

"Aww it's okay Miko.

You actually saved us from Khaka yesterday as the Beakapus.

I've a feeling you forgot." he told him.

Miko then remembered being The Beakapus and saving his family from danger.

He then heard footsteps as Rika and Joel crawling into the room as they wanted up as Perry helped them up as Miko was happy seeing they were safe as they hugged him.

"I think they like you because you saved them from Khaka." he answered as Miko agreed.

He had a feeling having siblings wouldn't be that hard.


	8. Rescuing Kei From Khaka

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like.**

**Miko is still recovering from being the Beakapus and fighting Khaka.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb/Gerb for reviewing as I love hearing what she has to say.**

* * *

Miko was lying in bed as he was still in his body cast from fighting Khaka two days ago as he was drawing a picture of The Beakapus with his two new sidekicks as they were helping Agent P stop Khaka from hurting the world as he knew that his parents were still asleep along with Rika and Joel as he hoped that Khaka wouldn't try anything as he cared about his family as he heard footsteps as Vanessa came in as she saw her brother was up as she had went to check up on him as he hugged her.

"Are Mommy and Daddy okay along with Rika and Joel?" he asked her.

She knew he was worried about their family after Khaka had tried to hurt them but she along with Pery needed to reassure him they were fine as she looked at the new drawing.

"This is pretty cool.

You've got talent." she said as Miko smiled.

"Thanks Nessa." he replied as she left.

He hoped that the family would be safe for now.

* * *

Khaka smiled as he had acquired a platypus of his own but had trained her to help him as she was one of Marina's eggs that had hatched while Marina was in prison as he smiled knowing she could help him take care of Perry and his family as they were ruining his fun and he wanted to take over the Tri-State Area.

Her name was Kei and she was eleven years old in human years as she liked her father and wanted to do anything to help him.

She was learning karate from Khaka as he wanted to get revenge badly.

He couldn't wait to get revenge.......

* * *

Perry sighed as he and Doofensmirtz heard their watches activate as they had a feeling that Monogram wanted them.

Kyra was nervous as she saw them activate their jetpacks as they flew off to the OWCA as they had a feeling that it was Khaka was up to something as they arrived at the OWCA as Monogram and Carl were waiting for them nervously as both agents wondered what was going on.

"Agent P and D, Khaka is up to no good.

He is training a henchman and we need to stop him before this accomplice finishes their training." Monogram told them.

Doofensmirtz nodded as he and Perry wanted revenge on Khaka as he'd hurt Miko and they hated anybody who hurt anybody they cared about as Carl and Monogram exchanged a look of worry.

But they watched as both agents left to take care of Khaka.

* * *

Perry then entered Khaka's lair in downtown Danville as Doofensmirtz was in there but using the element of surprise as he knew that Perry was going to find this accomplice of Khaka's while he would take on Khaka as he had anger built up from what happened last time as Perry was nervous hearing this as he'd told Doofensmirtz to go easy on Khaka.

He then entered but gasped seeing a female platypus as she stared at him as she was about to do karate on him but he stopped her as he wondered why she would do this.

"My father has trained me to help him in his plans.

Who're you?" she asked him.

"I'm Agent P but we need to get you out of here." he told her.

She then saw him take her paw as he led her to safety as he heard fighting as Doofensmirtz was fighting Khaka as he was mad at the man that had endangered his family.

Kei wondered why Doofensmirtz was hurting her father.

"Doof let's go." Perry said as the brown furred male left kicking Khaka as they left.

They then took Kei back to the OWCA as Monogram saw them return with Kei as she didn't seem to like it here as Khaka had brain washed her as they needed to help her get back to normal.

"Good work Agents.

I think you should go back home to your family." Monogram told them.

But Perry told Doofensmirtz to go home as he needed to stay for a while as the brown furred male understood as he got into the hover car and drove off.

* * *

Kei was feeling angry as she was in the OWCA jail as she was annoyed as she heard the door open as she saw Perry enter as she scowled at him as he sat beside her.

"Look I'm not here to hurt you.

I just want to help you.

I'm Perry or Agent P as the agency calls me.

Your so called father is doing wrong and hurting innocent people but I have a feeling you don't want to do that.

You have a nice locket." he said.

Kei sighed as she decided to tell him.

"After I was hatched from my egg, I was all alone and placed in the orphanage of the OWCA and I was alone because nobody would adopt me because I was different because I'm a platypus but then one day, Khaka adopted me but I have a feeling that he adopted me for something else.

You seem to care about me, don't you?" she explained to him.

Perry felt bad for Kei knowing how it felt to be alone.

"I could be your friend Kei.

Just trust me." he said.

"Okay I'll try." she said as she had a head ache.

The locket was causing the head aches as Perry went to remove it as she shivered as she felt better after he removed it as she shivered as he saw her faint as he went to get Monogram.......

* * *

Doofensmirtz was worried about where Perry was as he saw the hover car as his friend came home as he wondered what was going on as he looked sad knowing about Kei as he saw him go to take a bath to relax as he hoped things would be okay........


	9. Earning Her Trust

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic as the plot thickens now that Kei has been found as she's my OC for Perry as he needs Love and only fair since Doof has Kyra and she was adopted by Khaka but I hope they can help her.**

**I'm also working on my third Phineas and Ferb one shot called Caring About His Frenemy.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he stepped out of the bath as he couldn't stop thinking about Kei as she was in the OWCA jail as he felt bad for her knowing that she had been alone like him until he befriended Doofensmirtz and found a family of his own but he wanted to help her as he knew that Monogram and Carl were trying to help her be normal again and after that, they would find her a home where she would be loved and cared about as she only wanted that as he rubbed himself with a towel.

He found Doofensmirtz setting the table for dinner as he was worried about his partner as he noticed that since they'd returned from the OWCA and had a feeling it was to do with Kei as Perry wasn't talking as his rumour was confirmed as Perry sighed as he saw Rika and Joel in their high chairs.

"Yes I'm worried about Kei.

Let's just say she was alone......... like me." he answered.

Doofensmirtz had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it as the brown furred male understood as they saw Kyra put pizza on the table as she wondered what was bothering her brother but had heard about Kei and knew this would've happened, that he would bond with somebody like him.

She then saw Vanessa join them carrying Miko in her arms as she put him down in his chair at the table as he smiled.

"Thanks Nessa." he said as she smiled.

She wondered why her uncle was sad as they were eating pizza.

Perry then sighed as he would go to the OWCA to see Kei as he knew that she needed to trust him as he was quiet as Doofensmirtz knew he was thinking about Kei.

He hoped his partner would be okay.

* * *

Kei was lying in her cell as she was confused about things as she wondered why Khaka would adopt her just to help him as all she'd wanted was a place to call home as she was tired from the testing Monogram and Carl had done to her as they had been studying her as she sighed feeling lonely as she wondered if she began to think about Agent P as she didn't know why he cared about her.

She was about to close her eyes in sleep as she heard the door open as they opened seeing Perry there as he sat beside her on the floor as she was sad as he saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Kei?" he asked as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

She nodded in reply as she wanted to tell him something.

"Khaka was using me, right?

I just don't understand why he would.

I thought he cared about me." she said as Perry understood.

"Don't worry Kei about him.

Khaka is a jerk.

But we can handle him.

Once Monogram finds you a home, you could become an agent and make sure that no bad guys like Khaka hurt those you care about but I know how you feel as my sister Kyra and I were separated from our parents and for a long time, I was alone until the OWCA found me but took me into their care as they trained me to be an agent so I can help people." he told her.

A sad smile crossed her face as she hugged him.

"Maybe I will." she answered as he smiled.

* * *

Monogram and Carl were surprised seeing how calm Kei was being around Perry as he had a feeling she trusted him as he had many years ago when he'd found him but then he hoped that things were okay as Carl understood.

"Maybe Agent P should help her adjust." he told him.

Monogram smiled as he liked this idea as he knew that Kei and Perry were the same knowing that he could help her as they needed to wait and see as he needed to talk to him.

Carl sighed seeing him leave.

* * *

Perry wondered what Monogram wanted as Kei hid behind his back.

"I'm not here to hurt her but I want to talk to you Agent P.

Carl and I realised that you seem to have a bond with Kei and we figured you could help her adjust to normal life like bringing her to your home and letting her feel what it's like to be part of a family." he told him.

Perry nodded as he liked this idea as Monogram left as he opened the cell door as they were left alone as he needed to talk to her about this.

"I-I'm being set free?" Kei asked as he smiled.

"Yes but you can stay with me and my family until you figure out where you're going." he said as she smiled.

"I'd like that a lot.

Thanks Perry." she said as they headed to the hover car and left.


	10. Protecting Their Family

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks go to I Love Ferb as usual.**

**I know she likes these a lot.**

* * *

Kei was nervous as they were in the hover car heading to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc as Perry understood as he knew she was nervous as she didn't have a lot of people she could count on but he was becoming one of these as he saw she was asleep as it was six in the morning as he realised he'd been at the OWCA for a long time as he hoped that Doofensmirtz and the others weren't worried as he pulled in the rooftop as he got out but had Kei in his arms as he knew that she'd like it as they entered but saw Kyra in the kitchen as she was relieved seeing her brother but also curious seeing Kei.

"This is Kei.

Doofensmirtz and I found her when we were on our last mission to stop Khaka but it's okay.

Monogram said she could stay here." he told her.

Kyra smiled as they both lay on the couch but fell asleep instantly as she knew that things were getting exciting as she heard Rika and Joel as she went to her and Doofensmirtz's room as she found her husband awake and holding two crying babgy platypi in his arms.

"It's okay Heinz.

I've got them.

You sleep." she said as he nodded.

He didn't know about Kei yet as Perry was asleep and she knew that he got cranky when he didn't get enough sleep but she knew he'd explain it once he woke up as she knew that he cared about Kei.

She headed into the kitchen as she fed her kids as she then put them in the playpen as she hoped that things would be okay as she saw him open his eyes later as he smelt pancakes as Kei was nervous as she hid behind Perry's back as he understood as he saw Kyra along with Rika and Joel looking at her as he sighed.

"She doesn't trust anybody but me right now." he said as Vanessa understood.

She and Doofensmirtz knew that because when Miko first came to live with them, he only trusted Doofensmirtz but then he learnt to trust others as they knew that Kei would do the same in time.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'm sure she will." Vanessa said to him.

He hoped so too.

* * *

Monogram was watching the family along with Carl as they were keeping a close eye on Kei as they had a feeling that Khaka was up to something and was involved in trying to get Kei back with him as they needed to alert both Agent P and D to help stop Khaka as they alerted them to let them know about this threat as they hoped things were okay.

* * *

Perry was watching Rika and Joel while Kyra and Doofensmirtz had gone out shopping.

He then saw his watch beep as he was nervous as he couldn't leave the infants here alone but was relieved seeing Miko was still in his room as the youngster wondered what his uncle wanted as he told them about having to go on a mission as he understood seeing his uncle leave as he hoped that things would be okay.

But then he heard somebody enter the house as he was scared as he didn't know who it was as he saw Khaka as the man cackled seeing Miko and his siblings as he smiled.

"I can use you to make those loser agents give me what I want." he said as a cage activated.

Miko was shivering as he and his siblings were trapped in the cage as Khaka laughed as Kei was watching from somewhere as she wanted to help but didn't know what to do as she was mad at Khaka for doing this.

She hoped that Perry would come to see this and put a stop to Khaka.

* * *

Perry noticed that something wasn't right as he returned to his home.

He saw Kei look worried as she met him as he wondered why but was mad as they found that Khaka was there as she shivered as he went after her to stop Khaka as he saw Miko and his siblings in a cage as he heard Khaka laugh.

"So Agent P I see you're mad about what I've done to your friends.

What're you going to do about it?" he said as Perry cracked his knuckles.

"What're you doing here?" he growled as Khaka laughed.

"I want Kei back as you jerks took her from me." he ordered.

Perry then kicked his butt as Doofensmirtz and Kyra returned seeing Khaka in the cage as he wondered what had happened as Miko along with Rika and Joel on the couch as he explained what had happened as Monogram showed up to arrest Khaka but the villain left as they were angry.

"Don't worry we'll get him." he reassured them leaving.

He hoped that he was okay.


	11. Figuring Out Where She Belongs

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story and I Love Ferb/Gerb gave me an idea for another one shot.**

**i hope people like this.**

* * *

Kei was restless that night as she couldn't sleep as memories kept bugging her from the past as she hadn't been able to sleep since she'd been in the OWCA jail but she had a feeling that Perry wasn't sleeping either tonight as she sighed as she went to get a drink.

Doofensmirtz was restless as Rika and Joel were already asleep but was worrying about what had almost happened to them along with Miko as he needed to tell Perry as they were good friends and they trusted each other with their secrets as he went to the rooftop and found Perry there as the night wind was blowing through his fur as he was looking out at the Tri-State Area as it was beauitful at this time as he put a paw on his friend and partner's shoulder as Perry looked away from him.

"........ How're they after what happened?" he asked softly.

Doofensmirtz heard a pitch of sadness in his voice which worried him as he knew his friend and partner was never this down as he knew what was bothering him.

He was still thinking about how Khaka had captured Miko along with Rika and Joel and had used them as hostages to get his own way but hadn't worked as he had kicked his butt and put him in a cage but he'd escaped and ran off.

"They're okay.

Miko is still up drawing while Rika and Joel are asleep after Kyra sang to them.

But I'm more concerned about you." he answered as Perry was stunned.

"You don't have to worry about me Doof.

I know you need to worry as Khaka was using your kids to get to us." he retorted.

Doofensmirtz was surprised hearing this as he'd never heard his friend snap at him like that as he knew he was tired and needed to rest but wondered what was bothering him.

"Two of them are yours Heinz.

Miko is mine." Perry said coldly.

The brown furred male now knew what was bugging him as he knew he'd nearly frozen up when he saw Miko in the cage with Rika and Joel as he felt bad for him knowing what was running through his mind.

"You're thinking of telling Miko the truth about his father, aren't you?" Doofensmirtz said.

Perry nodded as they were silent for a moent as he had planned to wait until Miko was older but if anything happened to him, he had to let his son know as he knew sooner or later Miko would figure it out or ask.

"Yes Doof I am.

If anything would happen, I couldn't blame myself." he said.

The brown furred male understood the reason but knew Perry was over reacting on this.

"Sleep on it, okay Perry?" he said.

Perry nodded as he saw Doofensmirtz yawn as he knew he was tired and saw him get up.

"I'm going to bed.

Goodnight." he said as his friend nodded.

"Remember, think about it." Doofensmirtz said going inside.

He nodded in reply as he then heard nothing but the night sounds of Nature.

* * *

Perry then heard footsteps as he didn't know that Kei had sat beside him as he smiled.

At least he wouldn't be out here alone as he had a feeling that she couldn't sleep as she nodded as he knew she had been worried about Khaka as tears fell from her eyes as he understood.

"I'm so sorry about what happened today.

It was my fault." she said sobbing.

Perry was stunned hearing that as he knew that it hadn't been her fault as she wasn't part of Khaka's life anymore but knew that he had been after her and that made her nervous.

"It's not your fault Kei." he reassured.

"I-It was.

Khaka knew that you guys took me from him as he was annoyed and he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants and the only way to keep you guys safe is to go back to him." she said fighting back tears.

Perry was scared as she broke down but he wrapped his arms around her to calm her.

"You don't have to go back to him Kei.

You have a home here with people that care about you.

Especially....... me." he said.

Kei's heart skipped a beat hearing this as she knew he was speaking the truth as she stayed in the embrace for a while as she knew he was right as Khaka never showed her the love she craved even though she did whatever he asked her but she felt at home here.

"_I belong here with you......."_ she heard her heart say.

She was right as they fell asleep there..........


	12. Trying To Find Miko

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb/Gerb for her review as it gave me an idea but I'll decide what I'll do about the Perry telling Miko thing as I know that she wants to see what Miko's reaction would be.**

* * *

Perry sighed waking up early as he remembered that he had been sleeping on the rooftop with Kei as she noticed he looked sad about something as she wondered what was bothering him but he couldn't tell her as she wouldn't understand as it was about Miko but he sighed hearing the smell of cooking.

"Why're you sad Perry?

You can tell me." she said to him.

He sighed as he knew that Kei had told him about growing up alone which was personal to her and sighed knowing that he had to get this off his chest as he knew that nobody was around especially Miko.

"Miko is my son but Doofensmirtz adopted him because my ex- wife Marina gave birth to him before she betrayed the OWCA and I thought she was killed but I had to resume my agent duties so I entrusted Doofensmirtz to take care of him for me but it became a good thing but I was going to wait until he was older to tell him the truth but now Khaka is making me want to tell him in case anything happens.

Besides he'll figure out that he doesn't look like his father or ask where his mother is but sooner or later he has to know." he said.

Kei understood as she knew that he truly cared about Miko enough to leave him in the care of his nemesis and want to tell him the truth about himself as she saw him leave to go to the OWCA for a while to get his head straight as she hoped he'd figure out what to do.

She then heard Kyra calling for the family that breakfast was ready as Kei went inside.

She hoped that Perry was okay where ever he was.

* * *

Perry was confused as he was training and hitting punching bags with his tail as thoughts were running through his mind as he knew that he didn't want to scare Miko or confuse him about who his father was as he was sweaty but saw Doofensmirtz show up as he was nervous as he needed to tell Perry something important as he knew that his friend would freak if he knew that Khaka had tried attacking the family but the jerk had told Miko about Perry being his real father as Perry gasped as his bill went wide hearing this.

He needed to go home to see Miko knowing the three year old was upset as Doofensmirtz agreed as he went with him but as he entered their home, Vanessa and Kyra had been tidying up as they saw Perry show up as sadness was in his brown eyes.

"Where's Miko?" he asked them.

"We don't know.

Khaka showed up and Miko tried protecting us but then Khaka told him about you being his father and after wards he went into his room and we haven't heard a word from him since." Vanessa said as he understood.

He then approached Miko's bedroom door and kicked it open with a judo kick but found he wasn't there as worry flooded through him as he looked around the youngster's room seeing an note as he read it seeing that Miko had ran away which scared him knowing that Miko didn't understand about the outside world or about people that could hurt him like Khaka as he needed to go look for him as he knew the others didn't know Miko had left and was nervous as he knew one person who would know.

* * *

Khaka was nursing his wounds from the battle he'd had with the Doofensmirtz family as Heinz was more dangerous as an agent than as an evil genius as he heard somebody crash through the window as it was Perry and the man noticed his nemesis looked steamed as he approached angrily.

"Where's Miko?" Perry demanded as Khaka smiled.

"I-I don't know where he went, okay?

He ran off after I told him about you as revenge for you guys taking Kei away from me but I think he ran away somewhere.

Possibly the Quad State Area." he said as Perry sent him flying with a kick as he left.

He hoped Miko was okay as he activated his jet pack and took off.........


	13. Fighting His New Nemesis To Save Miko

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story as Perry is searching for Miko but he doesn't know that an new nemesis related to Doof has Miko as she wants her own nemesis but her name is Jariet Hana Doofensmirtz or Jari for short.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Miko was afraid as Jari Doofensmirtz had him in her trap as she lived in the Quad State Area but she was his estranged niece as she desired to be evil like her uncle and have an nemesis of her own like in her uncle's letters but as of late that hadn't been the case as he'd stopped writing to her as the young platypus knew she was talking about Doofensmirtz as he knew he wasn't evil but he was too afraid to speak out.

Jari or Jariet Hana Doofensmirtz which was her full legal name was thirteen but a prodigy and unlike her uncle's parents, her parents supported her but she had a younger sibling who was like her cousin Vanessa and trying to ruin her fun.

But she had dark brown hair like everybody in their family as she had ideas in her mind but she knew that holding this little platypus hostage would bring her an nemesis as Miko was stunned remembering from Perry's stories that he and Doofensmirtz were like that but were also friends and cared about each other.

"_I wish Daddy or Uncle Doof came to help me but they don't know where I am so there's no pioint."_ he thought as a tear ran from his young eye.

He then saw a food bowl placed in the cage as he'd been crying as he was stunned but didn't complain as he hadn't eaten since leaving his family as he began eating slowly as Jari smiled.

Miko had a feeling she was like his uncle when he and Perry were nemesises.

* * *

Doofensmirtz wondered why Monogram had called him to the OWCA as he was worrying about Miko as his boss and Carl understood as they knew Perry had gone to look for Miko but hoped he would find him.

"Doofensmirtz we might've found you an nemesis after all.

Her name is Jari.

She's the one that has Miko right now as her lair is in the Quad State Area." he told him.

Heinz was happy he now had his own nemesis to fight but was worried about Miko and Perty as he knew that Perry could handle anything as he was the best of the agency as he activated the hover car setting it to go to the Quad-State Area.

He hoped that Miko was okay.

* * *

Perry had entered Jari's lair but knew this was Doofensmirtz's nemesis so he couldn't foil her but he could go save Miko before anything happened to him as he saw his son asleep in the cage as he was nervous as he opened it as he picked Miko up and was about to leave when the cage door shut as he saw Jari had done this using a remote.

"Why're you doing this?

Miko has nothing to do with this." Perry said as she smiled evilly.

"I know but I want an nemesis to fight and have fun with like my uncle Heinz.

The life of evil sounds so awesome." she answered as Perry was stunned.

"_I can't believe she's Doof's nemesis!_

_They're too personally linked to each other to be that._

_I hope Doof will be okay hearing this."_ he thought as they heard a crash.

It was Doofensmirtz and seeing the look on his face made Perry smile knowing his friend and partner was steamed at what she did as the brown furred male was taking care of her as Perry got him and Miko out of the cage as they left in the hover car as Jari was nursing her wounds and cursing the agent that had foiled her.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was quiet as Perry was driving the hover car back home to the Tri-State Area as they knew their family missed them as he had a feeling Heinz knew that Jari was his estranged niece as he was looking at Miko asleep in the back seat buckled up as he and Doofensmirtz had been worried about him because his running away had scared them but things would be okay once they explained to Miko or found a way to as they needed to get some rest as they landed on the rooftop of their home as Perry picked up his sleeping son gently as not to wake him up.

They then entered through the window but Perry and Doofensmirtz headed to Miko's room as they tucked him into bed as they were relieved knowing he was safe as Kei was listening to them as they were in the kitchen trying to come up with a way to explain to Miko about how he belonged in this family as they understood but there was sadness in Heinz's eyes as Perry understood knowing things would be okay but the brown furred male felt like he knew Jari from somewhere.........


	14. Facing The Past

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to I Luf Perry and I Love Ferb for their reviews as they made me wanna write more and I hope you guys like.**

**Perrylover14 just gave me an idea as she sent me a PM a few minutes ago.**

* * *

Jari was steamed at the fact that Doofensmirtz had beaten her as they were nemesises but knew that she knew him from somewhere but had no idea that the male brown furred platypus was her uncle as she was watching Perry's family knowing that he cared about them as she saw somebody enter as it was Khaka as she wondered what he wanted.

"Who're you?

I don't have time as I'm trying to thwart Agent D." she told him.

Khaka smiled hearing that as he wanted to get rid of Agent P as they were nemesises like her and Agent D but he needed her help.

"I'm Khaka and like you, I have an nemesis.

His name is Agent P as I know Agent D is your nemesis.

We should team up and go after them." he answered.

She wasn't sure as she knew that Khaka was the guy who nearly took over the Tri-State Area but The Beak stopped him as she knew that she wanted revenge on Agent D but wasn't sure if she could trust him.

But she had no choice.

* * *

Later that morning Perry was drinking coffee as he was thinking about what he should tell his son Miko about belonging in the family as he saw Doofensmirtz making breakfast as he knew that he was thinking about what they should tell him as he remembered that Miko had ran away as he knew that the youngster had been upset about this news as he was making pancakes as he was surprised as normally it was Kyra or Vanessa cooking as he smelt it burning as Perry had a smile on his face as he knew that he was trying to help out as the brown furred male was worried about telling Miko.

"You're worried about his reaction, right?" he asked.

He nodded in reply as he saw his friend and partner using a fire extingusher to put out the fire as he knew that he'd been trying to make breakfast as he sighed seeing Vanessa there as she'd heard the fire alarm along with Miko and Rika and Joel but they'd fallen asleep again while she'd gotten up knowing that something was bothering her father and uncle.

"I-It's nothing Vanessa sweetie, honestly." Doofensmirtz said.

"Is it to do with that Khaka loser telling Miko that Uncle Perry's his actual father?" she replied.

Doofensmirtz sweat dropped hearing that as he knew she was right as he sighed knowing he had to talk about it sometime.

"Yes it is about that Vanessa.

I was so angry hearing that Khaka told him and I need to reassure him that this is where he belongs.

I have a feeling he's in his room and not wanting to see his father or Doofensmirz." Perry answered.

She understood as she knew that things were a little crazy as she heard Doofensmirtz's watch go off as he knew that Monogram wanted him as he left at once but hoped Perry would be okay as he cared about Miko like Perry as he'd raised him for the last three years.

* * *

Monogram sighed as he saw Doofensmirtz show up as he knew that Jari had joined forces with Khaka as the brown furred male was angry and shocked hearing this as he needed to help Perry with the little snafu they were having at home but knew it could wait until he got back.

He then left as he was searching the Tri-State Area for the lair as he had a feeling it moved a lot as he knew that Jari's lair had moved to the area as he sighed knowing that things couldn't get worse than they already were but he found it on the outskirts of Danville as he parked the hover car outside as he snuck in seeing Jari with Khaka but saw somebody with them that made him gasp as it was Pery's ex wife Marina as he wondered what she was doing here as he knew Perry never really talked about her apart from the day after he left Miko on his doorstep as he hoped that Perry didn't know.

"_What's going on?_

_I hope Perry doesn't know as he's got enough on his plate."_ he thought.

Marina saw him sneak into the lair and wondered who he was as he had a feeling Monogram had wiped away her memories of being evil and had a feeling she possibly might remember Perry.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"You don't know me but I know you.

You were once Perry's wife and you guys had a child but you were believed to be dead.

Perry was sad but now he has a family but I need to get you out of here and stop both Jari and Khaka." he said.

Marina then remembered everything from her past before she joined Kaia and a tear came to her eye as the male brown furred platypus understood as he foiled both Jari and Khaka's plans as the machine was about to explode.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" Doofensmirtz told Marina.

She nodded taking his paw as they left as they were in his hover car as they took off as he headed to the OWCA as Monogram and Carl were relieved seeing him but happy seeing Marina as she'd been in their custody before Khaka had kidnapped her but they were going to make her an agent and find her a family.

He hoped things would go okay as he needed to leave to be with his family.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Doofensmirtz household, Perry was gathering up his courage so he could talk to Miko about the family thing as he knew this was important to talk about as he knew the youngster was confused about where he belonged but knew he was part of this family as he remembered a while ago, Miko had asked why he didn't look like Doofensmirtz but Perry hadn't answered it.

"Don't worry you can do it." Kyra told him.

He was about to head to Miko's room when he saw Doofensmirtz go with him as he smiled knowing that he wanted to help him with this like on their missions as he knew that he needed to talk to him about Marina but it could wait.

He then took a breath as they opened the bedroom door softly hoping this would go well..........


	15. Healing Wounds Of the Heart

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

A**/N**

**Here's more and they're telling Miko about how he came to be part of the Doofensmirtz family as Khaka kind of let it out of the bag that he was adopted and Perry and Doof need to reassure him.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Miko was at his desk drawing as he didn't know that his father and Uncle Doofensmirtz had entered the room but he turned around as Doofensmirtz had tripped over something as the youngster sat on the bed as Perry sat beside him along with Doofensmirtz as they were nervous about this.

"T-There's something I need to tell you.

Remember when that jerk Khaka came and told you some very confusing news?

Well it's true that I'm your father but Doof never meant for you to find out until you were older and could handle this but we know you were very scared as you didn't know and got captured." Perry said.

Doofensmirtz saw him blinking back tears as he knew this was hard for his friend and partner as it had been explaining to Vanessa about him and Charlene divorcing when she was younger.

He decided to help him out.

"Is this my home?" Miko asked softly.

Doofensmirtz sighed looking into his nephew's brown eyes that were like his father's as he knew the answer as he knew Perry was trying to compose himself.

"Yes Miko this is your home.

You see aftef you were born, your father and birth mother had to go an important mission but when things got too dangerous, your mother gave you to your father to look after but he had to still be an agent and couldn't leave you or quit the OWCA so he did the one thing he could do even though at the time he thought he was crazy for doing it." he said as Miko was curious.

"What did my Daddy do?

Was it bad?" he asked softly.

Heinz laughed at that as he knew the answer.

"No it wasn't bad.

He decided to leave you with somebody that was once his nemesis and he was scared because he thought he couldn't trust him or that he would turn you evil but he and the OWCA were stunned as he took good care of you for the last three years.

Your father after defeating Kaia decided to become part of this family so he wouldn't miss any of your life as you grow because you're important to the both of us because I never would've changed if you'd never entered my life.

Without you, this family wouldn't exist or go downhill.

You need us like we need you." he said as Miko hugged him.

Perry then hugged them with tears in his eyes as Doofensmirtz was nervous as he knew that he had accidentally jogged Matina's memories and feelings of him as he had divorced from her but hopefully they wouldn't see her if she was made an agent.

He decided to wait until they were alone.........

* * *

Perry wondered why Doofensmirtz was sitting alone on the rooftop as he had no idea that he had met his ex- wife as he sat beside him.

"Doof you okay?

Something's bothering you.

Please tell me." he said as the brown furred male sighed.

"I-I saw Marina and I kind of jogged her memories and feelings of you but don't worry as Monogram has made her an agent so she's probably with a family as we speak." he said as he was sent flying off his webbed feet by Perry's tail as the brown furred male was scared as he wondered what he'd done wrong that had made his friend angry as he kept fighting him but knew that bottled up anger and feelings were emerging as the brown furred male defended himself as Perry kept fighting.

"P-Please Perry.........

Did I make you angry?

I'm sorry!" he said flinching.

Perry was woken from his trance as he saw Doofensmirtz hurt as he was shocked knowing that his rage about Marina betraying him and Miko had gotten to him and he'd taken it out on his best friend as shame flooded through his body as he wanted to help him up but Doofensmirtz got to his webbed feet slowly as he staggered but fell as Perry was scared as he helped him up and let him lean on him as they went inside as he set Doof on the couch as Vanessa and Kyra were by his side as they had seen the fight but Kyra knew something was bothering her brother as he went to get the rubbing alcohol as he was worried knowing his anger had gotten to the best of him.

A tear fell from his eye as Vanessa saw he was upset as he locked himself in his room as she and Kei felt bad for him as they wanted to help him as they knew that Perry hadn't meant it as they decided to leave him alone for now.

* * *

Doofensmirtz's eyes opened slowly as he had a head ache as he knew that for some unknown reason, Perry had attacked him after he'd told him about Marina and knew that something like that would've happened as he was covered in bandages as he got to his feet slowly and headed to Perry's room and opened the door softly as he found Perry curled up in a ball hugging his knees as the brown furred male sat on the bed gently behind him as he felt a tense aura in the room.

"_Poor, Poor Perry._

_I never knew how much hearing about Marina upset you._

_I never should've mentioned her."_ he thought.

Perry's eyes opened feeling a paw rub his back as he saw Doofensmirtz there beside him comforting him as he never expected this as he'd hurt him and he was concerned about Doofensmirtz's health.

"I-I was worried about you Perry.

I never meant to mention your ex-wife.

I never knew you hurt remembering her.

That's why you attacked me earilrt, right?" he said.

The turquise furred platypus nodded in reply.

But he was about to speak as Doofensmirtz shushed him as they both yawned.

Doofensmirtz then laid himself beside Perry as their eyes closed in sleep........


	16. Making Up His Mind About Moving

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope that you guys enjoy.**

**I haven't forgotten about this one.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing both her father and uncle asleep in Perry's room.

She knew that they had fought last night but knew it had been her uncle's anger about Marina getting the best of him as she was relieved.

She then went to make breakfast as she heard Kyra up as she was humming quietly as she was making waffles as she saw the teen help her as Rika and Joel were in the play pen.

"How is your father and Uncle Perry?

That fight last night scared us but I've a feeling that they made up." she said as Vanessa nodded.

"They're still asleep.

I hope they made up too." she replied.

She wondered what was on her step mother's mind as she had been cooking as she had an notion about moving to the surburbs where they could be like a real family.

"I don't know about that.

You need to ask my Dad." she answered her.

She then saw Miko enter as he wondered where his father was along with his uncle as he had no idea that they'd fought as he sat down at the table as Vanessa was hearing footsteps as she saw Doofensmirtz enter as there were dark rings under his eyes as she had a feeling that he hadn't slept well as she saw him head to the coffee maker as he was making coffee as he needed it to wake up himself in case he got irked and yelled at his family.

"Umm........ Kyra wants to know if you wanna move to the surburbs?" she asked him.

Doofensmirtz then spat out coffee as he heard that knowing that he'd lived here at Doofensmirtz Evil Inc for a long, long time as he knew that moving would be strange as he saw Kyra as he sighed.

"We'll think about it." he replied as he sat at the table.

Kyra smiled hearing that as she knew they needed to be a family and moving to the surburbs would help with that as they would have neighbours and also she wanted Miko along with Rika and Joel to start school as she knew right now was a bad time to talk about this as she heard Joel whimper as she fed him.

But they noticed Perry wasn't up as Miko saw his uncle go to find him but found Perry clutching his head as there was a bottle beside him as the brown furred male remembered that Perry had drank a little wine to help him feel better as the brown furred male felt bad as he saw that his friend and partner was nursing a hangover as he saw Miko come in as he wondered what was wrong with his father.

"Your father isn't feeling too good as he was drinking wine.

We should let him sleep for a while." he said as he left.

He then heard Perry moan as he lifted him up gently as he carried him to his room after he'd have a bath as he needed to relax as he was stressed last night and hadn't slept.

"D-Doof I-I'm fine......" he protested as he was silenced.

"You're not as you drank a whole bottle of wine." he answered.

He then made him take aspirin to relieve his headache.

"Just sleep, okay Perry?" he said leaving his room.

The turquise furred male was stunned hearing that as his eyes were drooping as Doof heard Perry's watch beep as it was on the bedside table as he knew it was Monogram as he wanted him to stop Khaka and knew that he was in no shape to go fight as he used the watch to disguise himself as Perry so he could take care of Khaka but sighed as he left on the jet pack as he hoped that Perry would get some rest.

* * *

Later that night around nine o clock, Perry's eyes opened as his vision cleared.

He wondered what had happened as he remembered about the wine as he saw that Doofensmirtz had entered with bandages over him as he knew he'd fought Khaka but was touched that he'd done it for him as both were hungry as they entered the kitchen but he saw Perry stagger as he let him lean on him as they went to find something to eat as he was nervous seeing that Perry was drinking soda but was making ice cream as they were hungry as Vanessa saw they were awake as she knew that her father had been hurt because he'd went to fight Khaka for Perry as he had been asleep as he sighed knowing they could move to the surburbs as he agreed.

He then saw Perry wake up as he felt better as normally he drank wine when he was depressed but just half a bottle as he had been worried about the fight as he then was eating a hot fudge sundae as a smile crossed his face as Doofensmirtz was eating cake as he then sighed as he knew that their family needed to move to a bigger place.

"Are you sure you want us to move?" Perry asked as Doofensmirtz nodded.

"Yes as we would feel more like a family as Kyra wanted to." he answered.

He then smiled as he ate some more but heard Perry whimper as he was feeling not good as he ran to the bathroom.

Doofensmirtz then decided to go to bed as he knew Kyra was waiting for him as he entered their room as he was worried about Perry as he knew that things were odd.

He sighed as he told her they could move to the suburbs in a few months.

* * *

Khaka and Jari cackled as they heard this as they began to plan.

They were also surprised that Perry wasn't himself as they could kidnap their family as Jari agreed knowing that they could win.

But they were needing to nake sure things would run okay without them finding out.........


	17. Saving Those He Cares About

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb as I like her reviews as Dr D and his family might be leaving DEI but maybe it could become Perry's home if he and Kei decide to get married and have another child and yeah the part with the wine was funny as I was thinking that he was depressed about the fight he had with Doof.**

* * *

The next day Kyra and Doofensmirtz had gone house hunting for the perfect home in the suburbs of Danville as they needed a place for their family to live but he hoped Perry was okay as he was still recovering and was watching the kids as Vanessa was at school as he sighed drinking coffee as they were house hunting and smiled finding a big house in the surburbs that was perfect for their family as they were about to leave but were captured in a trap as they saw Jari show up.

"What're you doing?

Let us go!" Doofensmirtz demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Doof.

Soon the Tri-State Area will belong to Khaka and me.

There's nothing you can do about it." she said as she lifted the trap.

Kyra was nervous as she hoped the others were okay back home as Doof had another idea as he decided to call Perry for help as he knew that he would help as they saw that Kei was in the other cage and she looked scared as Doofensmirtz was angry at Khaka for doing this as he sighed hoping his partner would answer the call.

* * *

Meanwhile at DEI, Perry was playing baseball with Miko as he was enjoying this time with his son but he and Miko were curious hearing the spy watch go off as he answered it seeing a worried Doofensmirtz on screen as he wondered what was wrong as there was fear in the brown furred male's eyes.

"_Kyra and I need your help._

_Jari captured us along with Kei as they're trying to take over the Tri-State Area."_ he told him.

"Don't worry Doof I'm on my way." he answered ending the call.

Miko was in awe hearing this as he wanted to go with him but Perry didn't like this idea as he couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt as he sighed knowing that he needed him to stay here.

"I need you to stay here and look after Rika and Joel because they can't take care of themselves without your uncle and Kyra.

I'll be back, I promise." he said as Miko hugged him.

Perry smiled as he left using the jetpack as Miko heard Rika and Joel whimper as they'd seen Perry leave.

"Don't worry guys.

I'll take care of you guys until Daddy comes back with Uncle Doof and Mommy." he said smiling.

* * *

Kei shivered as she was tied up with Kyra in a cage next to a machine as she knew that Khaka was a very bad person but had a feeling Doof had called Perry to help as this was too dangerous even for Doof to handle on his own as she heard Khaka cackle as Doofensmirtz prepared to fight taking a fighting stance as Khaka laughed.

"Really Doof you think you can handle me?

Or should I call you Heinz Doofensmirtz, the very failure assigned to Perry as an nemesis but always ended up being foiled everytime by him but then you adopted his son and look where it got you.

It made you a bigger loser than before." he snickered.

Kyra saw sadness in her husband's eyes as he knew that was the past but now his life was better as a robot lunged at him as Kyra was terrified as Doofensmirtz blocked it's moves with ease.

"Heinz!" she cried as the brown furred male was caught.

Jari cackled as she was the one controlling it as she knew that she was about to destroy her nemesis but suddenly they saw the robot be sent flying as somebody got the remote as it was Perry as he was scared seeing Doofensmirtz lying there injured as anger boiled like a volcano as it was about to eript as he saw Kei as he untied her and Kyra as they saw him stoop to his friend's level as he performed CPR as he was showing signs of life as his eyes opened as Perry hugged him.

But the male turquise furred platypus was mad as he fought Khaka and Jari with everything he had as he smiled knowing to make their lair self destruct as Kyra along with Kei and Doofensmirtz left as the countdown was happening.

The lair then blew up as they flew away from there as they headed to DEI so they could recover and rest.

* * *

Miko was happy seeing the rest of his family return as he hugged his Uncle Doof as the male brown furred male saw Vanessa helping him with Rika and Joel as he saw Perry help him as he was about to fall as he was hurt from fighting as Kyra went to check on her children as Kei was alone on the rooftop as she was sad as she knew that Khaka had nearly killed them as he was her adoptive father and it upset her as tears fell from her eyes as she felt a paw on her shoulder seeing Perry there as they blushed.

They had feelings for each other which had happened since that fateful day when he and Doofensmirtz had rescued her from her father's lair but she had thought he was in love with Kyra but she was Doofensmirtz's wife as she smiled knowing that she wanted him to be a part of her life as they held hands as Vanessa watched smiling knowing they had another couple to prepare a wedding for once Perry proposed to her as she saw him enter later after Kei had fallen asleep inside as he was helping her prepare for dinner as he was cutting vegetables using a karate chop as the girl smiled knowing his feelings for Kei.

He blushed hearing the question.

"I-I do love her but I don't know.

I don't want to have it end like Marina." he admitted.

She understood remembering her Dad had been like that before telling Kyra how he felt nd things had gone well and knew they would for Perry as the turquise furred male agreed as he knew he had to tell her.

"You're right Vanesa.

I'll tell her." he answered as he smiled.

She was happy he was feeling better.

He then went to Kei's room...........


	18. Feelings

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like as I got inspiration for this from watching Perry/Doof vids on Youtube and their parts from It's About Time too and I hope you guys like as Perry propses to Kei.**

**Woo-hoo!**

* * *

Kei wondered what Perry was doing in her room as she knew that he wanted something as he took a huge breath as he got down on one knee as the female platypus blushed knowing that finally they could admit their feelings as he nodded.

"I-I know we've only known each other for three weeks but I developed feelings for you and want to get to know you more as I know you do but you were afraid in case you got hurt emotionally but you don't have to worry as I'm not the one to cheat on those I love." he said.

He didn't hear her reply as her beak nuzzled his in a kiss as Doof was secretly watching on the spy eatch as inside he wanted to do a victory dance for his partner as he knew he needed love like he did as Kyra wondered what he was watching along with Vanessa and smiled seeing Kei kiss Perry as he had proposed to her as they were excited as they knew that the family was getting better as they saw him turn the watch off as Perry came in as there was a huge smile on his face as Doofensmirtz had a smile as Vanessa hugged her uncle.

"I'm happy for you.

You found your own love.

I know you guys will be happy together like Mom and Dad." she said.

Perry knew that Doofensmirtz had been watching his proposal to Kei and knew that he was happy for him as he saw Kyra and Vanessa leave the room as the two males were left alone.

"You okay?

I was scared when I saw you lying there in Khaka and Jari's lair as you were fighting that robot.

I thought I lost you." he said as Doof smiled.

"I'm okay.

Just still sore from that fight.

I was relieved when you showed up.

I'm not the best fighter in the world." he replied.

"You will in time." he said as they joined the others.

Vanessa smiled seeing Perry sit by Kei's side on the couch as Doof sat beside Kyra on the couch as they were watching TV but Perry was nervous as he knew that Miko would be scared about having a mother but about other foes using them to hurt him along with Doof as he sighed needing some air as he was on the rooftop as Kyra joined him.

She knew her brother was worried about something as she knew he needed to talk to somebody about the thing on his mind.

"I'm worried about foes using those I care about to get to me.

I'll be getting married in a few days and I know that I need to protect Miko and Kei." he told her.

She understood putting a paw on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry Perry.

I know that won't happen as you can stop them.

Besides you'll find a way.

You should rest.

We had a tough day." she said going inside.

He nodded but decided to stay out there as the night sky was beauitful with the moon and stars as he saw Doofensmirtz join him as he needed some company as he was anxious about them moving as this place had been his home for a long time since he moved to Danville from Drummelstomp as a young man but Perry understood as he knew this was hard but it would be better in the suburbs for them as he chuckled at how the neighbours would react to this.

"It'll be okay Doof." he reassured him.

They would be moving after the wedding in a few days as they were anxious about the move but knew this was important.

They knew they could do this together.........


	19. Nervous About Moving

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and the wedding is here.**

**I hope it goes well.**

**I just posted Spa Day on here.**

* * *

A few days had passed and the day of the wedding had arrived as Perry's eyes opened slowly as rays of early morning sunlight shone into his room as he smiled as Kei was asleep beside him as he knew what day it was as he got up as not to wake her as he left the room as he was standing on the rooftop watching the sunrise as it was beauitful.

"Perry?

What're you doing up so early?" he heard a voice ask.

He turned around and saw Doofensmirtz there holding a cup of coffee as he had a feeling the brown furred male had awoken early too because he was excited about today too but there were a few stray tears from his eyes as he knew tomorrow he would have to say goodbye to this place as DEI had became his home over the years as Perry understood hugging him.

"It's okay Doof.

Maybe my family can live here." he reassured him.

"Yeah I know.

I'm glad you found aomebody too." he said.

"Why were you up already?" Perry asked.

"I always get up early every morning to watch the sunrise as it's very beauitful and it makes me happy like being with Kyra and raising my kids but you're gonna be part of the family, you know?

After you get married to Kei and you guys probably have another kid, you'll not want us around." he admitted.

Perry was stunned hearing that as he knew that his life with Kei would be stating today but it didn't mean he was leaving the family but knew Doof was stressed with the move and needed to calm him down.

"I'm not gonna leave after Kei and I start a family of our own because we'd miss you guys along with Miko." he said.

Doof then felt him hug him as a sad smile crossed his face.

"Thanks Perry.

We'd better get ready." he said as Perry agreed.

He hoped things would go well.

* * *

Later that morning, they arrived at the OWCA chapel where the wedding was being taken place as Kei had arrived early along with the others as she was getting ready as Kyra was her brides maid as she noticed that she was nervous yet excited about this.

"I-I'm just nervous about this as I don't want it ruined.

I hope Perry and the others are okay." she said as Kyra was helping her.

"I'm sure they're fine as I have a feeling Doof is helping with the same thing." she reassured her.

She nodded as she knew she was ready.

* * *

Doofensmirtz noticed that Perry was sweating as he was getting into his tux as he knew that this was very important as it was a huge step and more deadly than any mission he'd ever undertaken for Monogram as the brown furred male understood as he was the best man as he heard Perry sigh but understood as he was helping him with his tie.

"It's normal to have jitters Perry.

I was like this when Kyra and I got married.

You'll do fine." he reassured him as Perry smiled broadly.

"You're right Doof.

Here we go.

It's showtime." he said taking a deep breath.

* * *

Later that day back at DEI, the family were having a party to celebrate but Perry noticed Doofensmirtz was in a bad mood as he went to his and Kyra's room as he sighed knowing that his friend was nervous about moving as he saw that Kei was cutting the cake as he went to talk to him but as he opened the door, he saw Doofensmirtz was asleep, probably taking an nap after today's excitement but would talk to him later as he left him to sleep.

Kyra saw him leave the room and wondered how it'd gone.

"He's asleep." Perry said as she nodded.

She would talk to her husband about moving later as they had finished packing their stuff for tomorrow.

Kei then sighed as she knew that Doof was nervous about moving away as he had been living here for many years.

She then saw Miko asleep in Kyra's lap as she knew he was tired out from today as she smiled stroking her nephew's fur as she smiled knowing he wasn't scared about moving as she decided they should go to bed as it had been a long day.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was in bed with Kyra as he was quiet.

She knew that he was upset about moving but knew he would adjust hearing from Perry how one time, her husband had moved to the suburbs as an evil scheme but she stroked his spikes of hair.

"Heinz honey you're scared aren't you?

About moving?" she asked as he nodded.

She put a paw on his shoulder as he relaxed as tears were in his eyes.

She then comforted him stroking his fur as she knew that this was huge for him but knew that he could do it along with their family as she saw him calm down as they lay together in bed as he knew she was right as she saw him fall asleep.

Perry smiled as he'd been listening on the spy watch.

He knew that Doof would be okay.....


	20. Moving On

**Needing Each Other As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's the last chapter and I hope you guys like as I know you guys have enjoyed it so far but don't worry, I'll be writing more in a while and in this chapter the Doofensmirtz family are preparing to move to the suburbs.**

**Thanks ro those who've reviewed and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dawn broke over Danville as in Doofensmirtz Evil Inc, Doofensmirtz was already up watching the sunrise as there were moist tears in his eyes as he knew that this was the last sunrise he'd see here as he couldn't help feeling such emotion as he then felt somebody was there as it was Perry but he wipeed the tearws away before he saw but Perry understood as he hugged him knowing his friend needed him.

"It'll be okay Doof.

I know you can do this.

You'll get adjusted to the surburbs, I know it." he reassured him.

Doof didn't reply as he just stared at the sunrise as the turquise furred platypus understood as he left him for a while.

He knew that he would be okay as he went to make breakfast as he knew that all their stuff had been packed into boxes so they could take them to their new home and sighed making pancakes as he heard footsteps as he saw Miko enter holding his platypus bear.

"Morning Miko.

You sleep well?" he asked as he nodded.

"You wanna help make pancakes?" he asked as Miko nodded.

Perry smiled knowing that his young son liked helping either him or the other members of their family but heard whimpering from his and Kei's room as Perry saw Kyra enter the room as she smiled seeing Kei hold an egg in her paws.

"I can tell Perry's going to be happy.

Let's tell him." she said as Kei nodded.

She knew that both Perry and Miko would be excited hearing about the egg as they were planning on starting a family of their own as they entered the kitchen as Perry gasped seeing the egg.

"W-We're going to have a child?" Perry asked.

Kei smiled kissing her husband.

"Tes,Yes we are.

Miko will be thrilled about having a sibling." she answered.

He smiled seeing as Miko already knew how to deal with this as he'd already dealt with Rika and Joel entering his life as he saw his uncle enter but looked sad as he was eating but wasn't hungry.

Kyra saw Vanessa was the same as she understood she was nervous about moving as much as her father.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." Perry said as he saw she was getting ready for school.

She was very quiet as she was packing her black bag for school.

"Vanessa are you okay?

You didn't eat breakfast and your mother was worried.

Are you scared of moving?" he asked.

She shook her head as she didn't want to talk about it but was relieved as the bus came as she got on it as Perry saw she was ervous as he knew they would be leaving DEI once Vanessa got home from school as Kyra watched as Miko was running around as she and Doofensmirtz smiled at their nephew's boundless energy as they decided to go to the beach for a while.

Miko got excited hearing that as he loved the beach as he grabbed his mini surf board as Perry smiled as Kyra was making a picnic lunch as she smiled seeing Doofensmirtz help but was very quiet as she knew he was nervous about moving but saw him smile as Perry was chasing Miko around as he was trying to put sun screen on him as he laughed at his nephew as he reminded him of Perry as Kei caught him.

"I know you don't like it but it's for your own good.

I don't want you burnt." she said as Miko relented.

She smiled as she hugged him.

He was wearing sun glasses.

She then saw Kyra put sun screen on Rika and Joel.

They were ready to head out.

* * *

Doofensmirtz smiled as he was swimming in the ocean as they were at the beach as he was at ease after learning to swim in the under water pool he had installed in DEI but Perry and Miko were surfing and catching big waves as Miko laughed as Perry was happy as secretly he was sad about moving but had to be strong for the family as he was splashing as they were having fun.

"Can Rika and Joel surf too?" he heard Miko ask.

Perry laughed at that as he knew that the two baby platypi were still very young and needed to learn how to swim before they could surf as Miko was sad but hoped that they'd learn how to.

He then heard Kei calling them for lunch as they got out of the water as Doof didn't hear as the current was getting stronger as the brown furred male was being pulled under as Perry was nervous as he saw Miko about to jump in but he stopped him.

"I'll do it." he said as he jumped in.

Miko watched as his father jumped in as he was scared but later saw him come out holding Doofensmirtz but his eyes were closed as Kyra was nervous as Perry performed CPR as the brown furred male woke up.

She hugged him as he coughed a little as they were relieved as he was alive.

He smiled seeing his family cared about him.

"I'm sorry I scared you." he said as Perry silenced him.

He then got him something to drink as he had drank sea water.

* * *

Later that afternoon after Vanessa came home from school.

They knew that it was time to go as they put the boxes into a moving trailer that was going with them to their new house as Doofensmirtz took a huge breath as he along with the others into the truck and fell asleep as the truck started off knowing that new adventures were waiting for the family but they could handle it together.......


End file.
